The Idiocy of Mindreading
by Thoughtless4u
Summary: Another day at the office and no case. What to do about Jane? Just a short fic about just an ordinary day at the CBI headquarters.


**Just a story I came up with after watching The Mentalist. Haven't seen all of the episodes yet so apologies if my story isn't that original anymore :) **

**Please review! And of course, enjoy!**

The idiocy of mindreading 

The sight of their consultant lying on his couch made Rigsby getting irritated even more. His bed had been so nice… filled with _his _beautiful woman, smelling like her, feeling like her.. He had been watching her from his side of the bed for quite some time and he was sure he could've watched her all day long if his alarm clock hadn't gone off. But it had, and she had woken up and almost jumped out of bed when she saw the time.

Rigsby grinned when he walked over to the fridge, inspecting it to find anything eatable in there. He probably should've told her he doesn't need that much time to get ready for work, and she had given him an evil look when she found out she had only 20 minutes to shower and get dressed. Standing with his back against the kitchen sink he greeted Cho when he joined him in the kitchen. Rigsby grinned again. _Tired or not, happy or not, Cho'd always have the same look on his face. _

Cho eyed him suspiciously.

"You're way too happy, Rigsby. Are you in love or something?" Rigsby grin suddenly fell from his face. Instead of replying with a simple denial, he was more in the mood of taking revenge.

"I was thinking about how perfect your face would be for a nice game of poker." Cho shot him a glare but didn't change his facial expression.

"You're not getting that far with a poker face if you can't play poker." Rigsby almost choked on his claimed chocolate bar and looked at his friend stunned.

"You… you can't play poker?" Cho just stared at him.

"Aaaah you're playing me! You're lying to try your poker face on me. Ain't working, dude. Ain't working." The young officer was really pleased with himself and looked away. When no answer came from Cho, his eyebrows furrowed and his confident smile died down when he looked towards his colleague. Cho was still just staring at him.

"You really can't play poker?" Rigsby was getting really confused when Lisbon saved him from the awkward discussion when she walked in.

"Morning guys. No case, huh?" She looked amused when she poured herself some coffee.

"It doesn't look that way." Rigsby was glad he could talk to someone else, but the moment he looked at Cho's neutral expression his uneasiness started again.

"Who knows, if it stays that way, maybe it can be a good day. A day without killing. You like the sound of that, don't you?" Lisbon smiled to her two agents.

"You mean, a full day of Jane's presence without anything to keep him busy?" Cho's monotone voice made Lisbon and Rigsby look his way. Lisbon's smile suddenly disappeared and Rigsby could only swallow.

"That didn't happen before…ever." Rigsby swallowed hard again while the other two just stared. No one responded when Van Pelt walked into the room. She could sense the tension right away.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Her surprise was clearly visible on her face. All the other three looked at her with an anxious expression on their faces. Grace was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Wha..what?"

"We have no case", Rigsby told her dryly, but with a slight tremble in his voice. Van Pelt snorted.

"So? That's good right?" She still didn't understand a bit of the situation.

"Which means.. We have to stay in the office all day." First, Grace looked to all of them, trying to find a clue about what they were saying. She stared again, and counted three people. Which means Ja… Suddenly her eyes went wide when she understood.

"Which means.. a whole day with Jane…" Rigsby and Van Pelt swallowed simultaneously.

"We could just stay here, leave him there to sleep." Lisbon's voice was now a mere whisper.

"Sounds like a plan.. we have drinks, food.." Van Pelt felt for the idea.

"This is ridiculous!" Lisbon suddenly almost shouted. "Let's go. We just let him sleep and even if he did wake up, we can handle him. We're not going to be afraid of him!" She walked towards her office and soon found the others walking towards their desks too, staying quiet not to wake up their consultant.

After a few hours, she looked up from her paperwork and saw the others still sitting behind their desks, working in silence. She leaned backwards. Finally she had caught up with some of her paperwork and actually felt at ease. She looked up towards her phone which stayed silent during the whole morning. Still no case. She got bored of the loneliness of her otherwise empty office and decided to join her team.

When she walked in their room, all three of time quickly turned towards her and put their fingers towards their mouths with a concurrent 'shhhh!'. She froze when she saw that Rigsby actually looked afraid.

"Please boss, don't wake him up. Please let us have this one day without the mindreading stuff." Lisbon only looked amused and stayed quiet to grant his wish. She walked towards the one empty desk in the back of the room, careful not the hit the heels of her boots on the wooden floor. She sat herself at Jane's office and took a look at his desk. It looked actually how she thought it'd look. Brand new and unused. She felt the glares of her agents pressing on her and when she looked up with one of her famous 'I'm the boss here'-looks, they immediately looked down at their computers again and acted like they were working.

Lisbon then looked aside towards the couch, and the sight in front of her shocked her. Her charming consultant was fast asleep alright, his hands neatly placed on top of his blouse. Both upper parts of his suit were carefully folded and placed underneath his head, serving as a pillow. The rest of his body was perfectly in place, and anyone who didn't know any better would think Patrick Jane was sleeping peacefully. But then Lisbon looked back at the part that had worried her in the first place. Jane's face was formed into a grimace, one she hadn't seen on him before. His forehead was covered with deep lines, and the bags underneath his eyes were more visible than ever. Every once in a while, the wrinkles deepened even more, indicating the consultant was thinking of something he'd rather not. When Lisbon looked even closer, she saw the corners of his mouth twitch even more frequently. The female boss almost let out a yelp of surprise when Jane's body suddenly jerked a bit, his face tossing and turning, his hands grabbing his blouse with a fierce grip. The movement stopped as sudden as they had appeared, and when Lisbon looked towards the others she found that none of them had noticed. She sighed. They were really relieved Jane wasn't awake to joke them around, but they didn't know that he was probably having one of his many horrible nightmares over and over again.

Lisbon looked towards her agents again and when she saw that they were still not paying attention to her, she dared to silently stand up and seat herself on the small free space on the couch next to Jane's legs. Without taking in her surroundings, she sat like that for a while, watching the man next to her, and the sight saddened her. He twitched and turned silently like he was torturing himself even more by letting no one know he was caught in his dreams, so no one could get him out of it. It suddenly hit her full force.

His dreams were the only thing he couldn't control. When he fell asleep, he was at the mercy of his own horrible twisted mind, a once so brilliant mind that was now coloured by a deep shade of red. His life getting murdered away, everything he had been hoping and working for gone in an instant. Although his confidence could be seen as one of his flaws, no man deserves to endure the things he had been through.

She gently lay her hand on top of his, and the fear and sorrow radiated through like it was more alive than himself. She had expected anger and feelings of revenge, but all she could see and feel was deep pain and sadness. He was getting torn apart again, and again, and again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was the prisoner of his own perfect mind, and he had been sentenced to a life of pure agony. A life in hell.

His body again moved, his hands clutching his blouse for dear life. It took a long time and still, the grip on his blouse hadn't lessen. It looked like he was now really stuck in that ever so torturing moment. She surprised herself when she worked the fingers of her hand that was lying on top of his' in between his hands and squeezed his fingers a little. The clutch of his hands didn't decrease, but instead of his blouse being the victim, Lisbon felt his fingers closing in around hers, squeezing them enough that they started to hurt. But the CBI agent didn't take her hand away, but instead bit her lower lip and did nothing while he was tightening his grip. It lasted forever, but finally his grip loosened and she sighed with relief when she noticed his forehead starting to ease up.

She took the time to look up and found her three agents watching her with surprise. They had no clue what she was doing. She smiled inwardly. They didn't see his face. They didn't feel _him. _Suddenly, Rigsby looked at her with great worry in his eyes. He was signalling to her. She didn't understand at first, but then she also saw Van Pelt looking rather pale. Rigsby was motioning with his hands that she would move away, to cut it off, to let him sleep.

They didn't want Jane to wake up because he'd be trouble otherwise.

She then again felt the grip on her hand and moved her head to see Jane's expression. Again, his face showed what he had been trying to hide for years, the reasons why he made a joke out of everything. In his sleep, Jane was easy to read. No one needed to be a mind reader to know how Patrick Jane felt for real.

He was in agonizing pain.

Again she smiled and when she moved her free hand closer towards her consultant's arm, she heard the frantic whispers of her agents.

"Boss! Boss, what are you doing?" She looked towards the worried eyes of Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho. She smiled again.

"I'm waking him up."


End file.
